Helpless
by Only-Me3
Summary: The Charmed Ones and the rest of the Good side are powerless, but evil's not. REVIEW PLEASE!!! Chapter 2 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

"Good, but they call it high kick for a reason." Cole teased. Phoebe laughed as she watched her sister give Cole a glare.

"Oh shut up! I'm not the fighting witch. I don't even know why I'm here. I just had a baby for goods sake!" Piper replied, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Phoebe walked over to Cole, and looked around their basement. 

"You asked me. But you're right about one thing." Cole said, half smiling. Piper looked up at Cole curiously. 

"You aren't the fighting witch." Cole confirmed. Phoebe laughed, as Piper kept a steady glare at Cole. 

"Ok, try it again. Piper, don't be afraid of my energy balls, it's just an illusion." Cole ordered. Piper nodded sarcastically. Phoebe laughed, and then started the drill by levitating, yet she only jumped up about half a foot, and then landed on her butt. 

"What was that?" Piper said almost laughing. Cole got an annoyed look on his face.

"Phoebe, if you can't take this seriously than-" Cole started; Phoebe ignored him and walked to the stares.

"I can't do it. Piper, try using your power." Phoebe said, gripping on to the handle rail.

"Which one, why?" Piper asked, obviously annoyed and tired. 

"Just do it. Freeze this." Phoebe said, picking a flashlight off a wooden shelf and tossing it into the air. Piper flicked her wrist, but nothing happened. 

"See." Phoebe said. Piper's eyes widened, as she was suddenly filled with desperate energy, as she now tried to blow the flashlight up.

"I knew we were working to hard. Cole, now we have no powers. Good thing Paige had to work." Piper accused half jokingly. Cole looked at Piper with disbelief.

"Right." Cole said, and with that, he shimmered out.

"I hate it when he does that!" Phoebe almost screamed in frustration. Piper gave Phoebe a sympathetic look. 

"Lets go find out why we don't have any powers, because our first suspect is on the run." Piper joked. Phoebe cracked a small smile and followed Piper up the stares. They were about to head up the attic, when they heard a door slam, and echo through the manner quite heavily.

"PIPER! PHOEBE!" Paige called. Phoebe and Piper ran anxiously down the stairs, to see Paige, pulling a man with a dog leash, that she had tied his hands around his back. A Husky trotted into the house behind Paige and the dark brown haired man. Paige was drenched in a purple, slimy liquid that was dripping slowly in glops on the floor. Piper looked at Paige, then looked at the man.

"Paige, right. I've told you a million times, I'm not a demon, if I was, your powerless, I wouldn't put up with a Charmed One pulling me to her house by a dog leash." The man impatiently exclaimed. His brown eyes looked around the manor, and then fell upon the dog. 

"Star. Outside. Now." The man ordered. The dog happily trotted outside through the unclosed front door. 

"Paige, untie him. He's right, he would have killed you by now if he was a demon." Piper ordered. Phoebe went over to Paige, and poked the goo timidly on her. 

"Actually, this stuff is kinda fun to play with." Phoebe said. "Oh, and the dog can come in." Phoebe said. Piper gave Phoebe a warning look, which was ignored. 

"Ok. Star, free." The man said as Paige untied him. "Thanks, and oh, I can get that." The man said. He waved his left hand, and the slimy mess on Paige disappeared.

"Why did you think he was a demon?" Phoebe asked, petting Star. Paige rolled her eyes.

"He vanquished a demon with fire. It was only natural." Paige accused. 

"I told you, I'm a fire starter. Would you rather have had me let you die?" Max asked rather eagerly.

"Hmm…. Remind you of anyone?" Piper asked. Phoebe glared at Piper.

"On a brighter note. I don't think I caught your name." Phoebe changed subjects.

"I'm Max, and you are?" Max asked, shaking Phoebe's hand. Phoebe smiled.

"Phoebe, and that's Piper and Paige." Phoebe replied. Piper nodded.

"LEO!" Piper called. Paige took a step away from Max, and stood by Piper, when Leo orbed in next to her.

"Yeah, Paige remember Tyler? He was a fire starter." Piper asked. Max looked at Piper.

"Tyler, actually, we were the family that adopted him." Max said, looking at Leo.

"I knew I heard those P names somewhere before, you must be Leo" Max continued looking at Leo. Leo nodded, and looked at Piper who smiled. Cole shimmered in.

"I know why you have no powers." Cole exclaimed, walking over to Phoebe. Star looked up and barked once at Cole, then wagged his tail, only to playfully trot over to Cole, who petted him immediately. 

"Hey." Cole said, bending down to Stars height. Piper smiled and looked at Phoebe.

"Ok, puppy boy why don't we have powers?" Piper asked, half bending over to Cole's head. Max looked at Cole.

"Cole?" Piper asked Cole who obviously had all his attention on the dog.

"You don't have powers because there has been an upset in the balance of good and evil. Someone found a way to get to all the powers of witches everywhere. That's why, Cole, Leo and I can still use them, pretty soon we aren't going to be able to either. But the point is, if all good creatures are powerless-" Max exclaimed for Cole. Cole stood up, and Piper looked to him for confirmation.

"Couldn't have said it better." Cole confirmed, still looking at Star.

"Sorry, but right now I have to pick up Tyler, and his brothers and sisters from school. I would elaborate, but I have to walk back to my house to get the van. I'll be back of course. " Max said. 

Piper nodded.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, do you think me and Leo could come with you, we've been meaning to give Tyler a visit." Piper asked hopingly. Max smiled.

"I don't know, I could bring him by. Actually his sisters, they have powers too so, when I come back, I could bring the two of them and Tyler by. They'd probably be safer with me. Is that ok?" Max asked. Piper nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Do you need a ride, Leo could orb ya." Piper suggested. Max smiled.

"Actually, that would save some time, Leo could you?" Max asked Leo nodded. He patted Max on the back and the two disappeared with blue and silver lights. 

"Who's Tyler again?" Phoebe asked. A small smile creped across Cole's face. 

"Oh, honey that was when you were, um bewitched." Piper explained. Paige giggled.

"Ok, what is up with you?" Phoebe asked Paige. Paige looked at Phoebe with a blank stare.

"What?" Paige asked. Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"You haven't said anything to Max." Phoebe said. Paige shrugged.

"There wasn't much to say." Paige replied. Receiving stares from everyone in the room, she decided to leave it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Piper! Leo! Paige!" Tyler cried out in excitement. The three enchanted hugs with the now twelve-year-old boy. Phoebe walked in with a baby boy in her hands. 

"Tyler, this is my son Tanner." Piper introduced, taking Tanner from Phoebe. Max walked calmly in the front door, followed by two young girls. 


	2. Chapter 2

Guys… This chapter is REALLY LONG!! But read it… please?! The next one will be shorter, I promis! REVIEW PLEASE!!! I need your opinions on this! lol

"But dad! We got an A in the woman's class! We got an A in every class!" One of the girls spoke up. Her straight, strawberry blonde hair hung over her shoulders, as her dark grey eyes looked at Max with anger.

"Angel! Not now ok? You and Taylor both had a great report card, but it's not the grades I'm concerned with!" Max ruled, both the girls nodded. The other girl had her hair down, the same style and the same length, yet it was a reddish brown sort of color. She had green eyes that were almost hypnotizing to look into. 

"Sorry. Um, these are my daughters Taylor and Angel." Max introduced. Piper's face of wonder calmed down and she shook the two girls hands. 

"That's Piper, Paige, Leo, Phoebe, and Cole." Max introduced. The girls smiled at the five adults and Taylor walked over by Tyler.

"How's your report card Tye?" Taylor asked putting an arm around Tyler's neck. Tyler smiled and shook his head.

"All a's except for in Spanish." Tyler replied proudly. Taylor smiled at Angel, and then they both looked at Max.

"Hmm. All a's in the subjects that we helped him in… and Kristi had doubts in our big sister rolls!" Angel said, looking at Max, who reached in his pocket and pulled out two twenty's.

"That's it? For the whole year, those A's weren't easy ya know!" Taylor begged. Max rolled his eyes. 

"That's all for now. Can we please leave this subject behind?" Max asked. Taylor and Angel nodded in agreement. Piper looked at Phoebe and Paige and laughed.

"Do you still have your powers?" Max asked the three kids. Tyler shook his head.

"Nope." Tyler replied, looking up at Piper. Taylor looked down and Angel.

"Ditto." They both said in sync.

"Now what?" Max asked. Paige smiled and pointed upstairs.

"Book of Shadows." Paige said. Angel and Taylor gave each other eager glances. 

"Really? Where?" Angel asked with excitement. Phoebe laughed. 

"Follow us." Leo said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, lemme get this straight… After all the good guys are powerless, the bad guys are gonna take the good guys they can turn evil, and give them there powers back so they can kill the good guys, and humans?" Paige asked, rubbing her temples.

"How are they going to make the good guys evil?" Phoebe asked, trying to get on the same thought train as Cole, Max and Leo. 

"Um, pretty much, against there will. Only the younger ones. We aren't in danger, but them…" Max trailed off, Angel looked at Taylor.

"So, demons are going come take us, torture us, until we decide to turn evil, and if we don't… slit!" Angel asked, pulling her finger across her neck. Taylor lifted an eyebrow.

"And we have to stay powerless?" Tyler asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Before it's too late, I'm going to see what up." Leo said, looking toward 'them'. Piper nodded, expecting Leo to orb out.

"It's not working." Leo said. Phoebe looked at him with disbelief.

"Wait, I still don't understand how they took our powers away." Phoebe said. Max looked at Cole for help.

"Something to do with half unleashing the hallow, it probably possessed one of the higher ranked demons, I mean half possessed, some of it's still trapped." Cole tried his best to explain. 

"That mean we should get knifes and stuff, and guns." Taylor asked, looking at Angel who nodded. 

"All my guns are back at the house. My daggers too." Max said, looking out the attic window.

"I'll go with you if you want, I can pick up a few things." Cole offered Max nodded.

"I'm going to half to tell Whitney to get my other, mortal children out of the house. Demons know where we live. Tanners in trouble too." Max said, looking at Tanner who was being held by Leo.

"I know." Leo said sadly, looking down at the brown-eyed baby boy, sleeping peacefully in his arms. Max gave him a sympathetic smile.

"When we get back, me and Cole will have probably come up with a plane." Max said. Phoebe, Piper and Paige nodded in agreement. Max and Cole left the attic, soon after they heard Cole's new BMW start up and leave the driveway.

"So, are you two his biological daughters or-" Phoebe started, crying to make conversation. Taylor and Angel shook their heads.

"Actually, we have the same father." Taylor started.

"Different mothers though." Angel finished. Tyler rolled his eyes. 

"I swear they practice it." Tyler joked. Piper and Phoebe laughed. Paige smiled. 

"Actually, we do. To a certain degree." Taylor laughed, looking at Angel. Angel nodded. 

"Like, Tyler you little sh-" Angel started.

"it." Taylor finished. Tyler's laughing face turned to resentment. Phoebe and Paige held in there laughed, and Piper shook her head.

"Did you hear that?" Taylor and Angel said at the same time. Piper and Leo shook their heads.

"Hear what-" Tyler started.

"SHH!" Phoebe, Paige Angel and Taylor ordered, hearing the sound of footsteps stomp up the attic stairs. 

"There's no car in the driveway." Leo said panicky, as Piper locked the attic door. 

"Open the door witch!" A deep voice called. Angel and Taylor exchanged nervous glances. 

"Um, We have pocket knives." Taylor suggested. Angel let a small smile out.

"It's better then nothing." Angel said, taking her's out. Suddenly, it disappeared.

"Oh, that's not good." Tyler exclaimed, almost hiding behind Taylor.

"Ok, so just use our fighting techniques." Angel reassured. Taylor nodded, and raised her fists up. As did Phoebe,  Angel and Paige. Leo looked at Tanner.

He was just thinking about what to do when the door exploded, knocking Paige unconscious to the ground. Phoebe ran to Paige.

"It's no use witches. Or should I say human." The demon said, his voice low and cocky. He shot an energy ball at Phoebe, crashing her into the wall, and blood to drip from her head. Her body lay helpless, the burn from the energy ball still visible on her stomach. Leo handed Tanner to Piper. 

"Don't you tough them." Leo warned. The demon smirked.

"You can't stop me." The demon said. His forest green face tilted and he shot an energy ball at Leo. 

"Piper!" Tyler cried, Piper looked at Tyler, Angel and Taylor on the other side of the room. The demon smirked.

"Hand over the kid, and I wont kill you all." The demon said. Piper held Tanner protectively in her arms.

"Never you son of a bitch!" Piper replied, trying to hold back the tears that she could almost feel running from her face. The demon snapped his fingers, and three more appeared, in human form. The one on the furthest left, was of Hispanic decent, and was wearing baggy kaki pants, with a black jacket that came down to his knees, longer that the one Max had on. He had brown hair and brown eyes, a dagger and a rope in his hands. He walked over to Tyler.

"You put up a fight, the Charmed one here dies." The demon said. Tyler nodded his head, as Piper watched helplessly. The demon waked up behind Tyler, and tied his hands together with the rope. Of the other two demons in human form, the one on the right caught Piper's eye, he looked almost identical to Darrel Morris.

"Darrel?" Piper asked. The demon shook his head.

"It's an illusion. Don't waste your breath witch." He replied, he walked over to Taylor and Angel. 

"Your not going to do this the safe way is you?" He asked. Taylor looked at Angel.

"I'm sorry, do we have shirts that say safety queen written on them?" Taylor asked sarcastically. Piper grimaced, because she knew there was no way around this. Angel jumped back as the demon tried to grab her. 

"Sorry." The demon said, as he shot an energy ball at Angel, knocking her to the ground. Taylor stood in front of Angel. 

"If she's going, I'm going." Taylor said. The demon looked behind him, at the last one in human form. His blond buzz-cut made the situation almost humorous. He nodded his head, and sent a rather large energy ball at Taylor, which sent her flying.

"You didn't need to do that." Piper said, tears running down her face.

"Maybe now you'll shut up!" The first demon cursed, making Tanner appear in his hands. Tanner started to cry, and Piper ran to the demon.

"Your choice." The demon said, as he sent a knife into Piper's stomach. The demons shimmered out with their mission, leaving Phoebe, Paige, Leo and Piper on the ground, like helpless mortals as they were. 

Taylor lifted her head, and slowly opened her eyes, and felt her right shoulder throb and ache. It was now bleeding heavily, but she needed to find Angel, or even Tyler.

"Here." The demon said, throwing a gauze bandage at Taylor. She noticed her hair was not soaked, actually her whole body was soaked. She sat up against the cement wall. The room was warn down. They were probably in an abandoned building. Graffiti was all over the walls, broken shelves were collapsed on the ground, and desks had wholes in them. Taylor slowly, yet accurately wrapped her shoulder up. She tried to get up, but a shooting pain raced through her ankle, sending her back on the ground.

"You fell on it when my energy ball hit you." The demon said. Taylor rolled her eyes and stood up, hiding her pain.

"Your sister and brother are at the top. We still have another floor to get through." The demon said. Taylor tried to put some weight on her ankle.

"If you're so powerful, then why don't you shimmer up, because I'm not going anywhere. That easy." Taylor shouted. The demon chuckled.

"You and your sister were very powerful with your powers, but there gone. You're useless. Evil is loosing their power too. Half of the hallow is too strong. They are working on containing now." The demon explained. Taylor looked down to recollect herself. She looked around the graffiti painted room, and noticed the demon actually had a shotgun in his left hand.

"What's that for?" Taylor asked suspiciously, limping a step back. The demon smiled.

"Don't play dumb with me." The demon ordered, he pointed the shotgun to an uneven staircase, and flinched his head toward it. Taylor stayed put. 

"Move, cross-bread." The demon ordered, partly pointing the shotgun at Taylor. She took a deep breath, and limped over the staircase, this was harder then she thought. 

"Keep moving." The demon ordered. Taylor whipped her head around at the demon.

"I don't think you realize my ankle is probably sprained or broken, so it's good that I'm even moving!" Taylor shot back, starting to go up the stairs.

"You can make it you come from tuff blood." The demon partly encouraged. Taylor rolled her eyes.

"What's your name anyways?" Taylor asked, trying to get her mind off the hash pain that kept returning with each step in her ankle. 

"Why do you need to know?" The demon asked. 

"Do you want me to call you demon?" Taylor asked with sarcasm. The demon chuckled.

"If your mother's blood runs in your veins, your mouth will end your life. It's Daemon." The demon replied. Taylor ignored the 'mother' comment, and focused on climbing the long staircase. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Damn it!  What the hell is taking Daemon so long?" The Hispanic demon cursed. He just finished tying Tyler to a chair. Angel lay on the ground next to Tyler's chair, coughing up a small amount of blood, and listening to Tanner's fearful cry.

"He has to walk. With that injured bitch it's probably slowing him down. Evil's powers are gone too." The demon replied that resembled Darrel. Angel stopped coughing and found a way to sit up against the tan tile wall. 

"Shouldn't we tie her up?" The "Darrel" demon asked. The second demon shook his head.

"She's too weak. I keep forgetting my human name?" The demon replied. 

"It's Ken. If you would lie low, you wouldn't have to keep switching." The "Darrel" demon said. Angel looked around the room. The wall she was leaning on seemed to be almost tacky, yet the rest of the room was draped in red curtains. A pentagram was located in the middle. Taylor and Daemon burst in the room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Cole?" Max asked, looking up and slamming the driver's seat to the car door. Cole got out of the car and began to make his way inside.

"The attic window is broken." Max exclaimed, following Cole. Cole looked back at max then ran frantically up the stairs, carrying a small black backpack. They mad there way up and opened the attic door.

"Phoebe!" Cole gasped, running to Phoebe who was unconscious on top of an unconscious Paige. He lifted her head on to his lap, and let his tan trench coat drape in the small puddle, that was made up of both Paige's and Phoebe's blood. 

"Wake up. Wake up please baby! Phoebe wake up." Cole pleaded, running his fingers through Phoebe's hair. Phoebe's eyes fluttered open, and Cole hugged her tight.

"Paige, Piper, Leo." Phoebe reminded in her raspy voice. Cole nodded, and desperately tried to get Paige to wake up. After about thirty seconds, Paige came back into conscious and sat up against the wall. Max woke up Leo, who then woke up Piper.

"What happened to my kids?" Max asked, his face full of worriness. Piper looked down.

"I'm sorry Max, there just wasn't anything we could do. They took Tanner." Piper said, as she collapsed onto Leo.

"Evil's power is gone too. It has to be with half the hallow loose. Well catch up with them I know where they are." Max replied, reaching in the bag an pulling out three guns. He stuck a sawed off shotgun in his black, leather jacket's inside pocket. And held the two rifles. He also took out a dagger, and clipped it to his belt. Cole did the same, with different models of the guns. 

"Lets go." Cole said, turning toward the door. A brilliant yellow glow appeared, and two figures along with it.

"Not so fast Balthazar." A voice said. Grams stood in by the book of shadows, with Patty by her side.

"Mom? Grams? Why are you here?" Piper asked, limping over toward them.

"To do this." Grams replied. She waved her hand, and Phoebe, Piper, and Paige were fully healed. 

"I thought that-" Phoebe stared, but then was cut off by Patty.

"That was the last of it. You have to get those children back, they are a very important part to good's success." Patty warned, looking at all the Charmed Ones faces. 

"It won't last, but, we've talked it over with the elders, and they have decided to let Prudence come back, only for a short while." Grams said, watching Piper tear up. Small smiles appeared on Piper and Phoebe's faces.

"It will NOT last, and she too will be powerless, but it is necessary to do, for everyone." Patty said again. Piper nodded, and looked at Leo.

"She will arrive shortly. We must go, this isn't magic." Grams said, before her and Patty faded out.


End file.
